


enough

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/F, No Angst, No Smut, POV Second Person, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Some of Natasha's thoughts about what her and Pepper do.





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up 3am/4am today! i was most waking up 1am and going to sleep 1pm or things like that so. i think that i've just corrected my sleep schedule? it'll get messy again soon, i know, but hey!! i did it!!!
> 
> this is unrevised. 
> 
> prompt of today: 69

She’s a powerful woman and you can feel that when she talks, but it’s just as notable when she moves. You’re lucky she’s not a villain, because if she was…

She likes it when you both have at least one piece of clothing on. It gives her a sensation of control. It pleases you, for some reason, so you nod and play along.

She kisses your thighs and you smell hers. You taste like blood and she smells like fancy perfume.

Pepper don’t says _Natasha, I love you_ when you two end, but she holds you and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never understood first, second or third person in more complex ways. i don't understand language, basically, i just know how to write some words and how to talk, and the pronunciation might not even be right.
> 
> but i like second person as i've seen it written, even if i, mostly, stay on the third person zone. i avoid reading and writing a first person poit of view though.
> 
> it's not that it's bad, it's just that... unless it's a original work, i think, or from the point of view of an original character i think it's just... weird. and it doesn't pleases me aestheticallyTM meanwhile third person and second person just have a pleasing aesthetic, i guess. eh. i don't know nothing about what i'm talking but i'm talking the same way


End file.
